


Is this what you wanted all along?

by aboutelle



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Masochism, PWP, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutelle/pseuds/aboutelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like she has imagined kissing Annalise. Then again as absurd as the situation seems - being completely naked in her employer’s marriage bed with her fully clothed boss on top of her - it’s fitting her relationship with Annalise. She has always submitted to Annalise, asked “How high?“ when she was ordered to jump, never resented the other woman for it but been happy to obey. So, yes, this situation is exactly how she should have imagined sleeping with Annalise and yes, despite everything it is exactly what she wants.</p><p>AU version of <i>that</i> scene in 1x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this what you wanted all along?

**Author's Note:**

> The actual scene takes place in the study or the living room, but in this fic they’re in the bedroom because I started this convinced that’s where the scene took place and only noticed my mistake on the 5th rewatch when I was 3/4th finished with the story.
> 
> A big thank you to my wonderful beta Lana.
> 
> Concrit greatly appreciated.

“He’s not a good man, Annalise.“

Kneeling in front of Annalise’s chair, Bonnie looks up at her boss pleadingly. She needs her to understand that it wasn’t her who initiated the kiss, that she would never betray her trust like that. She needs Annalise to see that despite what the other woman might believe, it has never been Sam she wanted. Even more importantly Bonnie needs Annalise to see that Sam doesn’t deserve her, that he is in the process of taking his wife down with him, and that she needs to disengage herself from him before it’s too late.

Wordlessly Annalise rises and walks away from her.

 _She’s going to leave me._ The thought pops up in Bonnie’s head with frightening finality. She turns around expecting to see the door closing behind Annalise, but her boss has merely crossed the room and now leans against the cupboard, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She’s looking down at her and Bonnie becomes aware of the fact that she’s on the floor on all fours. _Like a dog._ She’s well past the point where her readiness to literally and figuratively lower herself for her boss would cause her embarrassment, but the sudden inappropriate arousal she’s feeling surprises and confuses her.

Annalise still looks down at her but not _at_ her, seeming deep in thought. Bonnie doesn’t move. She’s frozen on the spot, too afraid to make the situation even worse and have Annalise give up on her for good.

Suddenly Annalise seems to have come to a decision. Her eyes become focused again and she motions for Bonnie to stand up. Bonnie complies immediately. Then Annalise points her index finger at the middle of the room, right between the bed and the cupboard. Bonnie moves to stand in the indicated spot. Annalise describes a circle with her still extended finger and Bonnie turns around so that she stands with her back to Annalise. She feels like a dog doing tricks for her owner. The only difference being that a dog gets a treat for an accomplished trick; all Bonnie hopes for is that obedience now will buy her a lenient sentence for her earlier offense.

“Take your clothes off.“

Annalise says it like she normally tells Bonnie to acquire some piece of evidence or make sure there won’t be any surprises in a witness’ testimony. A job she hasn’t done too well lately, as Annalise pointed out in front of the students just yesterday. The memory makes Bonnie squirm with humiliation. She doesn’t mind, or maybe she persuades herself that she doesn’t mind, being degraded by her boss, but she hates when Annalise does it in front of the students. They lose all respect for Bonnie when they get to witness such a scene, as evidenced by Doucheface’s clumsily obvious attempt to suck up to her.

Bonnie hesitates. She’s confused but reluctant to ask Annalise for an explanation. So she simply complies with the order, figuring she’ll just have to wait and see. She pulls the broad straps of her dress over her shoulders and lets the garment fall down her body to the floor. Then she crosses her arms in front of her, grabs the hem of her white lace top and pulls it over her head. It’s one of her favorite pieces of clothing - always providing the necessary decency for dresses with necklines too low to count as professional clothing otherwise. When she undresses at home after a long day, and oftentimes night, of work, she always folds her clothes, and especially delicate ones like the top, carefully. It’s like a ritual, taking off her professional clothing, shedding the no-nonsense attorney and becoming just Bonnie. Now she drops the top unceremoniously.

Annalise clears her throat but doesn’t say anything. Bonnie takes that as a sign to continue, so she reaches behind her back, takes off her bra and drops it onto the pile of clothing at her feet, then she hooks her thumbs in her panties and pulls them down. Wearing nothing but her shoes and her silver necklace, she’s feeling very cold. She’s getting goosebumbs and her nipples are perked up. She can’t say with a hundred percent certainty that it’s just her body’s natural reaction to the temperature and not a sign of arousal, though. If Annalise orders her to undress, maybe her boss has a plan she might like. Bonnie tries not to shiver as she stands still awaiting further instructions.

There’s the sound of steps behind her and then Annalise comes into her peripheral vision. Bonnie follows Annalise with her eyes while the other woman circles her slowly, letting her unreadable eyes wander over her exposed body. Bonnie feels like a gazelle about to be killed by a hungry lioness. Completing her circle, Annalise leaves her line of sight again while Bonnie stands motionless. Suddenly she becomes very aware of her hands. Her hands are hanging limply by her side, the fingers slightly curled, her fingertips touching the bare skin of her thighs. For some indiscernible reason it feels unnatural, really strange to hold her hands like that. She should do something else with her hands. Maybe she should use her hands to cover herself? Cross her arms in front of her chest? Fold her hands in front of her crotch? What should she do with her damn hands?! Irritation flares through Bonnie and she forces herself to take a deep breath and count from five backwards in her head. That mental exercise usually helps her to calm herself down and it does work a little now. At least she’s able to convince her racing thoughts that there’s nothing wrong with her hands and to just keep them where they are although they still feel weirdly heavy at her sides.

She can’t see Annalise but doesn’t dare to turn her head. The silence stretches. She begins to think that Annalise just left quietly, leaving her behind naked and scared to be found by the next person to enter the bedroom. That person would probably be Sam or less likely one of the students. Bonnie is unsure which scenario would make her wish more desperately to be swallowed by the ground. She calls out to Annalise and is taken aback by the sound of her voice. It sounds small, like a desperate call in an abandoned place. Like the scared, questioning _“Hello?“_  when entering the murder house in a horror movie. She feels humiliated standing in the middle of the room, naked to the bones, extremely nervous and slightly aroused, having surrendered herself completely to her boss.

After what feels like an eternity Annalise’s voice pipes up from behind her. “Lie down on the bed.“

Bonnie’s first reaction is relief. Annalise is still there with her, didn’t wordlessly abandon her. Then the implication of the words sinks in and Bonnie is equally unsettled and intrigued. What is Annalise’s plan? Surely her boss didn’t suddenly discover romantic feelings for Bonnie  and is planning to tenderly make love to her while promising to file for divorce first thing in the morning. Not even Bonnie’s wildest dreams have been that unrealistic. But undressing plus bed usually equals sex in Bonnie’s experience. So maybe a tiny sliver of hope isn’t unreasonable? Bonnie is certain of one thing though: whatever is about to happen next, it can’t be as mortifying as having Annalise discard her like a dried-up pen. So she doesn’t question the order, just slowly steps forward until she stands beside the bed and then sits on the edge. She hesitates for a moment, then leans down to slip out of her heels before she lifts her legs onto the bed. Sitting on the duvet, she can see Annalise casually leaning against the cupboard, still watching her. Bonnie squirms under her intense gaze. She has known Annalise for a very long time and she likes to think that she can tell what’s going through her employer’s mind most of the time. But now she has no idea what Annalise is thinking and that worries her a lot. She’s used to being on the receiving end of her boss’ bad moods, used to being punished for things she had no control over, but this is new. Annalise’s stone-faced silence paired with her inexplicable orders are more scary than any outburst of anger Bonnie has ever witnessed.

Annalise pushes herself off the cupboard and strolls toward the bed. While coming toward Bonnie she lifts her right hand and then moves it palm open toward the floor. The gesture reminds Bonnie of one of the clients , even more obnoxious than usual, they helped avoid an embarrassing public spectacle last year. The retail store enterprise heir owned a dozen prize-winning show dogs and had insisted on giving them a presentation of this or that dog’s skills at each of their business meetings. Of course Annalise hadn’t been interested in his dogs at all, and had not exactly subtly suggested he was wasting her valuable time, but she must have picked up a few signals anyway. The hand motion looked awfully close to the lie down command. As Bonnie lies back against the pillows she can’t help but think their client would probably congratulate Annalise on her subordinate’s excellent training.

A few seconds later Annalise appears at Bonnie’s left side. Lifting her leg onto the bed, the other woman places her right knee next to Bonnie’s left leg and pushes Bonnie’s right one to the side with her hand. Then she places her other knee on the inside of Bonnie’s right thigh and moves her right knee to the inside of Bonnie’s thigh as well, keeping her legs wide open. Bonnie can feel the smooth material of the olive green dress and just a tiny bit of warm skin against her bare legs. She’s feeling utterly exposed.

Like a jaguar triumphantly claiming its kill, Annalise places her arms at both sides of Bonnie’s head and leans over her. Slightly bending her elbows the other woman brings her face close to hers. Bonnie can feel her boss’ hot breath on her face and if Annalise lowered her head just a little bit more, or if she lifted her head off the pillow, they could kiss.

“Is this what you wanted all along?“ Annalise asks. Her voice has a furtive tone. It’s the voice she uses in court when she asks the one question that will make the witness’ testimony fall apart. Bonnie remains silent. She’s not sure which answer is the one Annalise wants to hear and which is the choice that will convict her.

Suddenly Annalise swipes her left hand under Bonnie’s neck and presses her thumb painfully into her chin. Bonnie gasps and her hands reflexively clutch the sheets as she looks up at her boss. “Is this what you want?“ Annalise demands. She hates to repeat herself.

Bonnie swallows, which just worsens the pressure of Annalise’s thumb under her chin. Figuring that lying might just make her boss even more angry she decides to try the truth. Barely able to speak she forces out a low “Yes.“ Before she can try to read Annalise’s expression, the other woman moves the hand on Bonnie’s face to the back of her head and lifts it up a bit. Closing the gap between their faces, she kisses Bonnie forcefully. It hurts. Annalise’s lips are firm, perfectly smooth, but Bonnie’s are sensitive from when she had scrubbed at them to get the taste of Sam’s kiss off, to remove all traces of the bitter betrayal. She had felt so dirty for giving in to him, kissing him back. She had tried to write it off as reflex but if she’s being completely honest with herself, it was more curiosity. She has wondered for a long time about Annalise and Sam. What quality Sam possesses that can bind a woman like Annalise to him. After their perverse makeout session she still isn’t any closer to figuring it out.

Annalise’s tongue licks over her burning lips and brings Bonnie back to the present. She opens her lips and lets her boss’ tongue explore her mouth. Tentatively she lifts her arms off the mattress and reaches for the other woman. She’s not sure if she’s allowed to touch Annalise. It’s not like she never has before, in fact just a few minutes ago she was kneeling in front of her, her hands on her employer’s lap, but since the other woman had removed herself from that situation and walked away from Bonnie, she had given off a strong air of untouchability. Bonnie decides to test the boundaries by lightly stroking over the smooth material where the dress covers Annalise’s waist. Her boss doesn’t show any reaction that can tell Bonnie if she’s towing the line or not; she simply continues the kiss.

It’s not like she has imagined kissing Annalise. Not to say that her boss is a bad kisser: quite the contrary. Annalise’s tongue is exploring the inside of Bonnie’s mouth thoroughly, massaging her tongue expertly. Under different circumstances, Bonnie would take a kiss like that as a very promising forerunner of things to come, but now she begins to wonder if she has been mistaken and this isn’t what she wanted after all. Although she has had countless dreams and fantasies about Annalise since she started working for her, they never played out like this. Then again as absurd as the situation seems - being completely naked in her employer’s marriage bed, with her fully clothed boss on top of her - it’s fitting her relationship with Annalise. She has always submitted to Annalise, asked ”How high?“ when she was ordered to jump, never resented the other woman for it but been happy to obey. So, yes, this situation is exactly how she _should have_ imagined sleeping with Annalise and yes, despite everything it is exactly what she wants, Bonnie decides.

Without warning, Annalise plunges two fingers into her. She’s not ready, barely wet and the rough penetration hurts quite a bit. She groans into Annalise’s mouth. Her boss stops kissing her and leans back onto her knees. Bonnie instantly regrets voicing her discomfort; she doesn’t want this to end. Underneath the sharp pain it actually feels pretty good. Her fingers still inside Bonnie, Annalise shifts more of her weight onto her right arm and removes her left hand from the back of Bonnie’s head. The palm of her hand presses down on Bonnie’s pelvic bone as Annalise lays her left forearm down on the bed, leaning in and kissing Bonnie again. Bonnie kisses back eager to show her approval of this new development. She feels Annalise’s knee disappearing from her thigh and about a second later, the other woman shifts her body above her again. She lies down completely on top of Bonnie, her waist on Bonnie’s right thigh, her lower body between Bonnie’s open legs. Bonnie turns her head to avoid breaking the kiss as this move shifts her boss’ body to her right side.

Annalise begins thrusting her fingers in and out in a quick rhythm. It still hurts a bit and Bonnie gets flashbacks to her first time. She had been twenty-one and gone home with a fraternity boy, one of those guys that sorts girls into “sluts“ and “prudes“ and whose hobbies are drinking and getting laid. The frequent practice hadn’t been reflected in his skills, though. Their one-night stand had been quick, undignified, and entirely unsatisfying for her. The memory fills her with regret and a little bit of shame at her indiscretion. She had no real interest in the guy, and the only reason she had agreed to sex in the first place was that she had been tired of being the last virgin among her group of friends. A long time has passed since then, of course. She has had better lovers and gotten to know her body and her needs. So she bends her left leg, stems her foot against the mattress and lifts her hip up, as much as Annalise’s body on top of her right thigh allows her, to change the angle. Then she starts to match Annalise’s thrusts with her hips to push through the pain.

It works. At first the friction is mostly pain, partly pleasure and partly surprisingly pleasurable pain, but soon she’s dripping wet and the burning discomfort vanishes. What remains is the sharp sting each time Annalise’s manicured nails scrape the inside of her vagina. It causes Bonnie to hiss and throw her head back against the pillow. At the same time though, instead of reflexively moving away from the source of the pain, Bonnie finds herself pressing against Annalise’s nails. The way the sensation radiates, flaring hot and intense through her body, is thrillingly arousing. She hasn’t known she could enjoy pain so much, but maybe she shouldn’t be surprised at her newly discovered masochistic streak, considering her relationship with her boss.

Annalise’s thumb starts rubbing her clit and Bonnie stops contemplating the nature of her employment relationship. A deep moan escapes her lips. She closes her eyes and tries to force herself to stop thinking. She wants to concentrate only on the feeling of Annalise’s hand on her body. The other woman’s skin is warm and soft. She fills her with two fingers and now moves them slowly across the upper wall of her vagina while her thumb draws narrow circles on her clitoris. The touch is light, careful, examining, and nothing like the rough, painful fucking before. It feels caring and loving and leaves Bonnie utterly confused.

She opens her eyes again and turns her head. Sometimes when she looks at Annalise, it feels like she’s seeing the other woman for the first time and falling for her all over again. She becomes hyperaware of every little detail of Annalise’s face. Her full lips, eyes that are sometimes such an exact match for the hazelnut brown color of her wig that it couldn’t possibly be a coincidence, and sometimes so dark a shade of brown she can see her own reflection in them when she talks to her. Bonnie has seen those eyes light up with laughter and triumph and seen them filled with defeat and tears.

The other woman seems to have felt Bonnie’s gaze on her because she lifts her head and locks eyes with her for a second. A shiver runs through Bonnie. Right now Annalise’s eyes are nearly black in the dim light of the bedroom, clouded with what Bonnie hopes are lust and desire. Annalise catches her lips and forcefully pushes her tongue into Bonnie’s mouth again. Bonnie melts into the passionate kiss. She’s completely overwhelmed by the rapid changes of her boss’ mood. Unable to predict her next moves, she can only react to Annalise’s lead. She’s swimming in a storm at sea, floating on her back and letting the waves carry her up and down, but also aware of the possibility that the next one might break over her head and drown her.

The other woman slips her wet fingers out of her and runs them directly over her clit in a quick, fluid motion. Bonnie bucks against the hand and gasps into Annalise’s mouth. Seconds later the hand closes around her left wrist. Bonnie willingly lets it guide her toward her own right breast. When she begins stroking herself and drawing lazy circles around her nipple, Annalise’s hand lets go of her wrist and trails downward again. The touch is feather light. It tickles and leaves her skin prickling. Annalise runs her fingers through her pubic hair, stroking her sensitive skin. Bonnie arches into the touch. She needs more of Annalise, wishes her boss would stop the teasing and fuck her again. But at the same time, she never wants this to end. Annalise’s caress feels too good; it’s driving her crazy with desire.

Annalise’s index finger describes a circle around her clit. Bonnie moves her hips trying to urge the finger more directly to it, but Annalise presses her hand flat on her lower stomach, keeping her body down on the mattress. Bonnie understands the gesture and forces herself to lie still. After a few seconds Annalise resumes the circling motion. This time she uses her index and middle finger, still avoiding direct contact with Bonnie’s clitoris. Bonnie is torn between frustration and pleasure, and it takes all of her willpower to lie still. She tries to compensate by stroking her breast more firmly and playing with her own nipple. The sensation of touching herself can’t compete with somebody else touching her, though. Bonnie’s attention is still mainly focused on Annalise’s fingers. Her breath hitches as she notices the circles becoming slightly more narrow.

There’s a stinging pain as some of her pubes get caught between Annalise’s fingers and the other woman untangles them carelessly. Bonnie grits her teeth. She can feel tears in her tightly shut eyes. When she opens her eyes again, she finds Annalise looking at her with a curious, thoughtful expression. Her boss’ hand curls in her lap, deliberately capturing a few short hairs and giving them a testing tug. Bonnie groans softly. The twinge isn’t as sharp now that it’s not unexpected. It’s the strange mixture of pain and pleasure Bonnie experienced earlier and she’s sure she’ll associate this with her boss from now on. Annalise pulls more firmly at her hairs, observing her.

Holding back another groan, Bonnie avoids her boss’ eyes. She looks around, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and desperate to find something else to focus on. She catches a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror on Annalise’s make-up table. The image she sees looks straight out of a porn video, and if anybody entered the room right now there’s no way they could misinterpret this scene. Bonnie’s eyes involuntarily wander to the hallway door, closed, but not locked.

Annalise gives her pubes another firm tug. Bonnie gasps and throws her head back into the pillow. A moment later the hand in her pubic hair releases its grip and starts stroking her instead, running the fingers through her slit and brushing her clitoris. The throbbing pain lingers and mixes with the sensation of the soft caress. Bonnie doesn’t know if this whole thing is supposed to be a punishment or a reward or if Annalise merely wants to demonstrate her power over her subordinate. It would be a completely superfluous demonstration. Bonnie has always been keenly aware of how much power Annalise has over her.

She feels the other woman shift beside her and then Annalise’s mouth is on her exposed neck. She kisses her skin open-mouthed, licks and lightly bites at it. All the while, her hand is still working her clitoris, rubbing up and down in a steady rhythm.

Bonnie keeps her eyes closed, breathing heavily through her mouth. Finally she doesn’t have to force herself to stop overanalyzing. Her mind goes blissfully blank on its own and she is purely feeling now. Instinctively she moves her hips in sync with Annalise’s strokes over her clit, releasing deep, contented moans.

She feels the familiar tension building up inside her. She’s hot, sweaty and panting. Her fingers grab the bed sheet and her toes curl. Annalise inserts two fingers into her again. This time she curls and uncurls them inside her vagina. Bonnie adjusts the position of her hips and when Annalise’s fingers find the right spot, she lets out a breathless ”Yes.“ She’s in heaven or she’s dreaming. She doesn’t care which; the only important thing is that it doesn’t stop.

The tension is nearly unbearable now. Bonnie’s whole body is trembling, her eyes are pressed tightly shut and she’s drawing short, gasping breaths. She just needs a tiny bit more…

Suddenly the hand working her up stills and Bonnie realizes that Annalise has said something. As if she were watching a badly dubbed movie, the meaning of the words reaches her foggy mind a few moments later.

“Are you close?“

It’s a stupid question really. Bonnie thinks she couldn’t have made it any more obvious she is indeed close to reaching orgasm, and stopping to make sure is just entirely counterproductive. Drawing a deep breath she simply says ”Yes“ and hopes Annalise won’t feel the need to check on her progress every few seconds now, if doing so involves coming to a complete stop.

A smile spreads across Annalise’s face and foreboding creeps up on Bonnie. She’s seen that smile many times in her years working for Annalise, and it had always meant that her employer has just come up with an especially creative way to turn a case in her favor. Seeing it now couldn’t mean anything good…

“Do you want to come?“ Annalise asks casually. She might as well have said ”The weather is pretty nice today, huh?“

Bonnie nods warily. She doesn’t like where this is going. Annalise’s orchestrations at her core had made her completely forget about everything else, but now the severity of her predicament comes back to her. An iron ball settles in her stomach.

“Say please.“

Bonnie relaxes a bit. Annalise just wants to tease her. Bonnie’s not a fan of that: she prefers not getting frustrated in the middle of sex but if her boss is into that, she can compromise. “Please,“ she purrs.

Annalise frowns. “Say it like you mean it,“ she demands. ”Beg for it.“

Bonnie squirms. Annalise’s demeanor coupled with her intense gaze makes her hotly uncomfortable. The thought of having to verbalize her desire fills her with embarrassment. All she wants is to finally climax and then she’ll be happy to return the favor for Annalise. Hell, she’ll be thrilled to make her boss come over and over again for the remainder of the night. But it seems that to get to that point, Bonnie has to play Annalise’s game first. “Please,“ she repeats, trying to make her plea sound more earnest. ”I want you. I… I _need_ you.“ She really is begging now. Not only for sexual release but also for forgiveness, for the salvation of their relationship.

Annalise doesn’t show any reaction to Bonnie’s plea. Bonnie doesn’t know what her boss wants to hear. What magic words she needs to use to satisfy Annalise’s demand. “ _Please_ let me come,“ Bonnie tries.

The fingers inside her vagina pull out and Annalise sits up. Bonnie blinks in confusion. She feels her boss wiping her hand on Bonnie’s left thigh. Her juices feel hot and sticky on her skin. Annalise lifts herself off the mattress, pulls down her dress and walks around the bed without so much as a sideways glance at Bonnie, who’s desperately trying to catch on to what the hell just happened. When Annalise reaches the door to the bathroom she pauses and turns around. Making eye contact with Bonnie she says: “You’re fired.“

“No…“ Bonnie lets out a desperate whine. She pulls herself up into a sitting position and leans into Annalise’s direction. “Please,“ she says. Crying, she adds a pleading “Annalise.“

“Leave,“ her boss orders, as Bonnie helplessly, speechlessly shakes her head. ”And don’t come back.“ Annalise’s face shows the barest hint of regret but Bonnie knows her resolve is final. There won’t be any discussion on this.

Bonnie watches stunned as Annalise steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind herself. Her mind refuses to process what just happened. It, it just… It can’t be… _over_ like that. For years she has dedicated her life and soul to Annalise. Working for the brilliant lawyer has never been just a job she went to in the morning and left in the afternoon. She has spent if not _every_ waking minute, then at least most of them either in this house, in the courtroom, or at business meetings, always at Annalise’s side like a loyal Rough Collie. When she wasn’t, she was probably on some more or less illegal mission for her. She can’t even remember what she used to do in her free time before she was constantly on standby, prepared to be at the house in less than half an hour at all times.

The sound of running water reaches her ears and Bonnie snaps out of her thoughts. She loses her balance and braces herself against the floor with both hands. She’s squatting near the pile of her clothes and she’s wearing her heels, Bonnie realizes, although she has no idea how she got here. She could swear she was still lying on the bed a second ago.

A shiver runs through her and she decides to get dressed. Reaching for the slip lying on top of the pile, she thinks she needs to get out of here before Annalise finishes her shower. If her boss – Bonnie freezes. Annalise is not her boss anymore. Annalise just fired her. That part of her life is over. It still doesn’t feel real but Bonnie has no time to ponder the consequences now. If Annalise, her _former_ boss, comes out of the bathroom and finds her still here, she can’t even imagine the trouble she’ll be in. Bonnie grabs her underwear, rises and steps into it. Hurriedly, she retrieves the rest of her clothes and finishes getting dressed. She casts a quick glance into the mirror on Annalise’s make-up table and is taken aback by her reflection.

She looks like she just got fucked. Her hair is messy, her eyes are red and puffy, and her flushed cheeks stand out brutally against her otherwise colorless face. She needs some time with a brush and make-up to make herself look presentable again. She carries both of these things in her handbag at all times but getting out of here is more urgent right now. On the other hand she can’t let herself be seen like this. Her ego can’t take any more blows right now. She settles for running her fingers through her hair a few times and actually manages to smooth it down a bit. Not exactly satisfied with the result, though it has to do for the moment, she walks over to the bedroom door.

She pauses for a second, listening for sounds from the other side, but the only thing she hears is the muffled trickle of the shower coming from the bathroom. Quickly she opens the door and steals down the stairs.

Following her ex-employer’s orders one last time, Bonnie leaves the house and decides to head for the nearest bar. She needs a drink. Actually she probably needs several drinks. And maybe she’ll also find someone willing to finish the job Annalise started…


End file.
